Krátké manželství
by ElphabaJudyMenzel
Summary: Kathryn Janeway a Chakotay se vzali,jak dlouho spolu budou?


_PŘÍTOMNOST-_ _ **MINULOST**_

„ _ **Vezmeš si mě Kathryn?" Chakotay napjatě čekal. Nakonec se dočkal,Kathryn ho objala a on uslyšel tichý pláč. Ještě několik chvil poté, ji Chakotay držel v náručí.**_

„ _Kapitáne, blíží se k nám loď a nabíjí fotonová torpéda." „Štíty. Pane Parisi, máte kurs, warp 6." Náraz otřásl celou lodí. Chakotay napjatě sledoval chování své manželky. „Štíty na 30 procentech. Lodě nás pronásledují…. Jsou pryč. Jako by se propadly." „Pokračujte v zadaném , máte můstek."_

 _ **Chakotay stál v jídelně a pozoroval Kathryn, která k němu přicházela v bílých šatech. Došla k němu a on se usmál. Oba se otočili čelem k doktorovi, který měl na sobě slavnostní oblek. I ten se usmíval. „Jako při každé svatbě, chci novomanželům popřát všechno nejlepší do jejich manželství. Tak teď přichází poslední část obřadu. Nyní vás prohlašuji mužem a ženou, můžete se políbit." Oba se nenechali dlouho pobízet a za chvíli musel Tuvok zakašlat, aby přestali.**_

„ _Kapitáne, pod námi leží neprozkoumaná oblast. Jedná se o planetu třídy M." Kathryn přikývla. „Já a Chakotay jdeme. Tuvoku, máte můstek." Kathryn sledovala Chakotaye, jak nakládá do Deltaplánu vše potřebné. Let začal v pořádku a Kathryn se zasněně dívala z okna lodě, když najednou lodí otřásly turbulence. „Atmosférické turbulence-asi nás čeká tvrdé přistání." Chakotay kontroloval monitor. „Na povrchu vznikají silné bouře." Lodí otřásly další turbulence. „Myslím, že jsme byli zasaženi bleskem. Vypadává spojení a kontrola polohy."_ _ **VAROVÁNÍ-ÚNIK HYDRAZINU**_ _„nezvládneme to. Výška 12 kilometrů. Teplota trupu je 4000°C a stále stoupá. Musíme loď nějak zpomalit." Loď se začala nekontrolovatelně otáčet ve vzduchu a stále se zvětšovala rychlost dopadu. „Jsme v atmosféře. Pozor, vzdálenost od povrchu 1,5 kilometru." Na obrazovce se objevily blížící se skály. „Pozor Kathryn." To bylo poslední, co Kathryn slyšela. Lodí otřásl silný výbuch a Chakotay se udeřil hlavou do konzole. Když se probudil, hlava mu třeštila bolestí. Zvednul hlavu a zarazli ho, že na sedadle neseděla Kathryn. Otočil se a uviděl ji ležet na podlaze raketoplánu. „Kathryn,co je ti?" Pohladil ji po malé ráně na hlavě. Znovu volal její jméno, ale ona neodpovídala. Koutkem oka uviděl lékarničku, popadl ji a vyndal trikodér. Třásly se mu ruce a cítil obrovský strach._ _ **VAROVÁNÍ-ÚNIK HYDRAZINU PŘEKROČÍ URČENOU HRANICI ZA TŘICET VTEŘIN. ZAČNĚTE S EVAKUACÍ.**_ _Kathryn v bezvědomí zasténala. Vzal ji do náruče a vynesl ji ven. Chvíli se rozhlížel a pak uviděl malou jeskyni. Nad jeho hlavou se silně zablesklo. Běžel k jeskyni a ani necítil její váhu, protože strach o ni mu sevřel srdce. Opatrně ji položil na zem jeskyně. „Vydrž Kathryn,prosím. Nechci o tebe přijít." Začal s masáží srdce. Ruce se mu nepředstavitelně třásly, a přes veškerou jeho snahu, Kathryn stále nedýchala. Znovu a znovu to zkoušel. Vstříknul jí hypospray a ona prudce zalapala po dechu. Objal ji. „Měl jsem o tebe strach." Ani si neuvědomil, že mu po tváři stékají slzy. Pomohl ji postavit se na nohy, když se jí zatmělo před očima. Posadila se na zem jeskyně a třásla se zimou. Chakotay ji podal ruku a cítil, jak je její studená. Začal se jí třást ret a cvakaly jí zuby. „Zajdu pro deku. Vydrž." Věnoval ji poslední pohled a vběhl do raketoplánu. Když se vrátil, Kathryn se stále klepala zimou. Přehodil přes ni deku a vstříkl ji hypospray. „Jak ti je? Můžeš chodit?" Kathryn zavrtěla hlavou a on ji vzal do náruče. Donesl ji hlouběji do jeskyně a položil ji na zem a zabalil do zbytku dek, které s sebou měl. Pozoroval ji, jak se její dech zpomalil a ona usnula. Pak mu něco došlo. „Kathryn,musíš se probudit. Teď nemůžeš spát." Třásl s ní a ona jej obdařila unaveným pohledem. „Chce se mi spát." Její oči se zavřely a Chakotay vytáhnul trikodér. „To není možné." Vzal Kathryn do náručí. Tuvok, který se transportoval jen několik metrů, mohl slyšet jeho výkřik. Šel za ním a došel do jeskyně. Chakotay držel v náručí Kathryn a plakal. Tuvok přišel blíž a Chakotay sebou trhnul._

 _ **Vešel do její pracovny a spatřil ji, jak stojí u okna a vyhlíží do něčeho, čemu posádka říkala prázdnota. „Nesmíš si to vyčítat." Otočila se k němu a on ji poprvé viděl plakat. Okamžitě ji objal a vtiskl jemný polibek do vlasů. Odtrhla se od něj a odešla zpátky k oknu. „Je to moje vina. Mohli jsme být doma, kvůli mně trčíme tady."Odvrátila se. Takovou ji ještě nikdy neviděl.**_

 _Chakotay byl na ošetřovně a pozoroval doktora s Kes, kteří se snažili oživit Kathryn. Musel odvrátit pohled. „Znovu." „Doktore, mám neznatelný puls." Její slova mě vytrhla z mé nepřítomnosti. Přešel jsem k jejímu lůžku. „Nepatrná mozková aktivita. Moment, je pryč." Doktorovo čelo se zkrabatilo pochybnostmi. „Znovu." „Doktore, nemá to cenu!" Ten zavrtěl hlavou. „Znovu!" Když se nic nestalo, doktor zklamaně zavřel trikodér a věnoval mu jediný pohled. Chakotay se nedokázal smířit s tím, že Kathryn zemřela a vyběhl ven z ošetřovny. Vešel do jejich, teď vlastně jen jeho kajuty. „Kávu, černou." Uchopil hrnek do svých rukou a posadil se na pohovku. Snažil se nemyslet na těch několik okamžiků, kdy přišel o to nejcennější, co kdy měl. Pod ruku mu přišlo fotoalbum. Podvědomě se usmál a začal v něm listovat. Se vzpomínkami přišel také spánek a přepadl ho naprosto nepřipraveného. Ve snech se vrátil o několik hodin zpět a znovu viděl Kathryn, které už nemohl pomoct._

 _ **Donesl ji hlouběji do jeskyně a položil ji na zem a zabali do zbytku dek, které s sebou měl. Pozoroval ji, jak se její dech zpomalil a ona usnula. Pak mu něco došlo. „Kathryn,musíš se probudit. Teď nemůžeš spát." Třásl s ní a ona jej obdařila unaveným pohledem. „Chce se mi spát." Její oči se zavřely a Chakotay vytáhnul trikodér. „To není možné."**_

 _B´elanna přistihla Chakotaye v jídelně. Zarazilo ji to. Opatrně si k němu přisedla. „Co se stalo?" Udiveně se na ni podíval. Zavrtěl hlavou a po tváři mu stekla jediná slza. „Kathryn… byla bouřka a my jsme spadli" B´elanna pokývala hlavou. „Je mi to moc líto. Vím, že si měl moc rád. Omluv mě, ale musím to říct Tomovi." Chakotay se zvednul zároveň s ní a vystoupil na palubě tři._

„ _ **Obědval jsi ? " Usmála se na něj. „Mám to brát jako nabídku ? Docela ubohé." Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. Usmála se a ruku v ruce se vydali do jídelny.**_

 _ **O 5 let později:**_

„ _Tome, jaké jsou souřadnice?" Paris se usmál. „Přesně takové, jaké měly být." „Kapitáne, volají nás." Chakotay kývnul a čelil pohledu admirála Parise. „Kapitán Janeway, kde je?" Admirál Paris se zarazil. Čekal na vysvětlení a Chakotaye ta rána znovu udeřila. Harry si odkašlal a začal. „Kapitán Janeway zemřela při zkoumání neobydlené planety třídy M." Harry skončil a pohlédl na Chakotaye. Seděl v kapitánském křesle a pohled upíral na obrazovku. Chvíli mu po tváři stékala slza, než ji stihl setřít a tak ukončit její krátkou pouť._

 _Byla zima a venku silně foukalo, ale ani to nezabránilo jít Chakotayovi na jeho pouť. Srazil si čepice více do čela a šel tak dlouho, až se ocitl u hrobu Kathryn Janeway. Posadil se na nedalekou lavičku a začal mluvit, tak jako pokaždé. „Kathryn, věřila bys tomu, že dnes je to šest let, co si odešla. Já ne. Pořád se budím ze spaní. Pořád mám ten samý sen." Zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval. „B´Elanně se narodila další dcera. Pojmenovali ji po tobě. Je tak roztomilá. Navštěvují mě každý týden. Včera se za mnou stavil Tuvok, také se mu moc stýská." Chakotay netušil, že ho zpoza stromu pozoruje jeho dávný přítel. Harry vyčkával a nakonec se rozhodl. Přistoupil k Chakotayovi a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Pojď dovnitř, přijdeš tady zítra. Dnes otevírají v muzeu výstavu o Voyageru, půjdeme se na ni podívat." V muzeu se potkali s Neelixem a Kess, kteří se také přišli na výstavu podívat. Chakotay si se zaujetím znovu procházel věci z Voyageru. Vstoupil do další místnosti a uviděl velkou výstavu. Najednou se mu zrychlil dech. Na skoro všech fotkách byla Kathryn. Musel se otočit. Vyběhl ven z muzea, ale v mysli ho stále pronásledoval Kathrynin pohled, který se mu zavrtával do srdce._

„ _Doktore, prosím. Nechte toho." Chakotay se bránil prohlídce. Věděl, že umírá, ale nezáleželo mu na tom. „Chci vám pomoct a zachránit váš život. Nemusíte zemřít." Chakotay odvrátil hlavu. „Zemřel jsem před šesti lety." Doktor se nemusel ptát, došlo mu to. Vstříkl mu hypospray a poslal zprávu všem svým přátelům. Během několika hodin se všichni sešli nad Chakotayovým lůžkem. Střídali se u něj a snažili se ho přesvědčit, aby se nechal léčit. Ale nikdo neměl ani nejmenší šanci. Chakotay zatvrzele opakoval pořád to samé. B´Elanna přecházela před jeho pokojem. Když doktor vyšel ven, ona vešla dovnitř. Přisedla si k Chakotayovi a ten si k ní natočil. „Nechte mě být." B´Elanna se rozmáchla a vrazila mu facku, pak s pláčem vyběhla ven z pokoje. Chakotay znovu usnul a viděl Kathryn plakat._ _ **Nesnášel pohled na plačící Kathryn a tak se ji snažil utěšit. Snažil se k ní rozběhnout, ale nemohl se pohnout. Zakřičel její jméno a ona vzhlédla. Upřela na něj svůj pohled a on měl možnost spatřit obrovskou ránu na hrudníku. Pod Kathryn se tvořila kaluž krve a ona dál plakala a volala jeho jméno. Najednou se zvedla a rozešla se směrem k němu. „Nikdy jsem tě nemilovala. Vzala jsem si tě z lítosti. Kdy už to pochopíš?"**_

„ _Doktore, ztrácíme ho." Jeho puls se nadobro ztratil v pípání přístroje._


End file.
